The Three Princes of Mandova episode 1new one
by Taraneelover
Summary: Sorry about the first one. I new to fanfiction and was a little confused. This one isn't much but their will be other episodes later on
1. Chapter 1

The Three Princes of Mandova;Episode 1

Sprx Gibson Otto Pov

I can't seem to get rid of the strange feeling that theirs something in my life I just don't know.

Suddenly Nova runs into the command center with some strange gem. It was glowing so brightly.

Then the jewel showed a holigram of a purple monkey woman. She was like 5 feet tall.

"My sons, it's time for you to come and your friends will discover secrets about yourselfs that you don't remember, and who knows maybe even love."

Sprx Pov

Who are her sons? I know it's not me I already have someone to love, Nova. But still, why was this message shone to us?

Beep beep beep!

The alarm went off and a giant monster was knocking everything to the ground.

"Chiro Spearo" yelled Chiro

" Magneball Beam Spliter" yelled Sprx

"Spin Shocker"yelled Gibson

"Razor Chareot"yelled Otto

'Flame Fist Furry"yelled Nova

"Monkey Mind Scream"yelled Antauri

And Jinmay shot her eye beams

After that a portal appeared and they accidentily went through and found themselves in front of a castle that looked worn down.

"You have finally come. The princes are back to save the kingdom of Mandova." said a woman behind them.

They all looked behind them to find a human woman. "My name is Hannah and I want you to follow me."Antauri was the first to go and since he followed her they assumed she ment them no harm.

She lead them to a giant gem and she touch it. "Sprx, Gibson, Otto heres a past you need to know about your lives, it is connected to your enemy Skeleton King

A woman's voice started to talk. It sounded liked the hologram monkey. They just listened and watched.

Long ago a spirit suddenly appeared over the sky of Mandova saying over and over that it needs a hosts. It kind of looked like a skeleton it also wanted my three sons so my three new born baby sons Sprx, Gibson, and Otto and I went into hiding.

The whole monkey team was suprise, three of their members were royalty. They continude to listen to the story but this time they were being shone the rest.

"You were so cute back then"said Nova

They saw the three of them in baskets so tiny and they were sleeping

One day I was told of a provicy that me and my sons would one day be "The Council of Power",but for the proficy to come true I had to give up my day we will reunite to stop this skeleton enemy.

I went to a trusted friend of mine, the Alcemist.

"Don't worry Qween Aleena.I shall raise your sons as much as I can."

Even though I couldn't raise Sprx,Gibson,and Otto I watched from afar at least an hour each week before the left for in a while I watch them when they are gathering fuel for the robot.

Then everything went back to normal.

As you can see we need you to save Mandova because Skeleton King has pretty much taken over your kingdom. To completely save it and Sugazoom you need to find your mother and get rid of him for good.

"Is our mother the purple hologram monkey we saw?" asked Gibson.

"Yes!" answered Hannah"and don't worry about Sugazoom all you have to do is touch the gem Nova found and you'll be able to transport back and forth.

Suddenly the gem glowed and seperated from Nova's hand and formed necklaces around their necks.

They all tested it out and they were back in the super robot

To be continued........


	2. Chapter 2

The Princes of Mandova Episode 1 Chapter 2

Right now it seems like a ordinary day in Shugazoom. Then the team reseives a message from Hannah.  
"Monkey right over to Mandova,Their are two monkeys where I'd like you to meet."

So the team went straight to Mandova using their amuletts

Gibson Pov

I'm still having trouble excepting the fact that Sprx; Otto, and me are princes of a planet me never even heard of?

Then walks in two girls monkeys

Gibson looks at the purple one with yellow eyes and Otto looks at the pink one with purple eyes.

Gibson and Otto Pov

Wow,she is really pretty

Hannah pointed to the purple and said her name is Taranee and the pink one is named Ileada. They are the only ones to have been protecting Mandova for a long time. While your not here they will potrol Mandova for danger and for anything that leads to any clue about Sprx, Gibson, and Otto's mother.

Gibson and Otto Pov

Wow she sure is beautiful

Hannah pointed to the purple one and said her name is Taranee and the pink ones name is Iledda

Taranee: Nice to meet you all.

Ileeda:Yeah I have been so excited about this.

Taranee Pov

While the team introduced themselves I looked at Gibson.

Wow he is cutier now than in that picture of him as a baby

Ileeda POV

Otto is so clumsy but something about it is so cute.

Taranee and Ileeda POV

I've never felt this way before. could it be love

Later back on Shugazoom Sprx was sitting on the outside of the robot. Then Nova walked up to him and sat down

Nova: So Sprx, what's on your mind?

Sprx:I'm just having trouble understanding all this. I mean being a prince of a world and having to find a mother I never knew.

Nova: Well I know something that can help ease your worry.

And before Sprx knew he and Nova were in a kiss. Instead of questioning it he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss for as long as he could.

Gibson and Otto couldn't stop thinking about Taranee and Ileeda. This must be what Sprx felt like before Nova was his girlfriend.

On Mandova

Taranee was reading a science loved science but was never able to share her also loved photography but insects creeped her she also thought about Gibson and the joy she felt seeing him .

Ileeda couldn't stop thinking about Otto. His clumsiness was so hilarious and adoriable. "I think that I might....might.... might.... love must be it why else would I feel this way.

Ileeda loves cooking and making things with her hands. She also loves to laugh(which is probably why she liked him) and thinks circuses are an amazing place.

"I wish a circus would show up here on Mandova. No one really wants to clown around anymore."

me talking

I hope that this episode was good enough for all of you to like 


End file.
